Proteger
by Leiram
Summary: Traducción. De Zuppi. Su vida está en peligro... él lo sabe y su deber es hacer cualquier cosa para protegerla, sin importar el costo. Basado en el manga, spoilers hasta el capítulo 70. EdWin.


**Disclaimer:** FMA no es mío y este fic le pertenece a _**Zuppi**_ que me dio su permiso para traducirlo.

**Advertencias:** Este fic se sitúa en el universo manga y contiene spoilers hasta el **capítulo 70**. ¡Por favor, no se spoileen ustedes mismos!. La historia tiene contenido sexual, pero no es nada explicito.

* * *

Ed de verdad piensa que es posible que esté enfermo. Obviamente no era el resultado de algo que hubiese comido, no tiene apetito, pero si del stress y la tensión. Anteriormente había vomitado por razones menores así que sabía perfectamente que era posible que esté enfermo, pero aun así se está obligando a comer.

Winry y Kimbley están sentados en frente suyo. Ella aún no se ha dado cuenta. Tal vez está un poco molesta por su extraño comportamiento, pero aún no lo ha dicho.

Por otro lado, Kimbley está intentando hacer enojar a Ed de verdad. Coqueteando con Winry, sonriéndole y consintiéndola. Ed sabe que el show era puramente para su propio beneficio. A un observador le parecería que Kimbley sólo le está prestando atención a Winry, pero Ed no se pierde de las miradas o las sonrisas de satisfacción que el hombre le dirige.

Ed quiere levantarse e irse. O mejor dicho, quiere llevarse a Winry lejos de la abominación, pero sabe que es mejor no hacer una escena. La situación es muy delicada y un intento de rescate precipitado sería mortal.

Y así, él se encuentra sentado en una cena incomoda, revolviendo su ración en el plato y no comiendo nada.

Finalmente Kimbley se excusa. Le sonríe a Edward antes de apretar con intención los hombros de Winry mientras se va.

Ed por poco se siente mareado de alivio. Suspira, cerrando sus ojos y masajeándose la nariz con su mano derecha.

-¿Qué te _pasa_?.- masculla Winry, su boca un poco llena con guiso.

-Nada.- Ed suspira de nuevo, reanudando su previa tarea de revolver la comida en el plato.

Winry rueda sus ojos. -No estás comiendo nada Ed, obviamente hay _algo_.-

Ed piensa desesperadamente en una explicación. Podría decirle la verdad, pero no cree que esté bien asustarla. No hay nada que ella pueda hacer, nada que _él_ pueda hacer, y no ve el punto de espantarla. -Es…- balbucea, esperando que ella deje de lado el tema.

No lo hace. En vez de eso, deja el tenedor en la mesa y le da toda su atención.

Ed suspira. -Es… es sólo que estoy preocupado… por Al. Todavía está encerrado.-

Winry lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados. -Ustedes nunca me dijeron por qué estaban encerrados.-

Se retuerce en la silla. -Es sólo un malentendido, como dijo Kimbley.- No puede mirarla a los ojos mientras miente.

Winry frunce su entrecejo y empieza a comer otra vez. Ed pica de su plato hasta que Winry declara que ya ha terminado.

-Veré si puedo encontrar una habitación para dormir.- Le informa, estirando los brazos por arriba de su cabeza y arqueando la espalda.

El corazón de Ed comienza a latir. No quiere a Winry fuera de su vista con Kimbley cerca, así que le dice la primera cosa que le viene a la cabeza. -Puedes quedarte conmigo en mi habitación.-

Winry termina de estirarse un poco sobresaltada por lo que dijo. -¿Qué?.- Pregunta, sus mejillas ruborizadas.

Los ojos de Ed se ensanchan por lo que acaba de decir, pero sin embargo decide seguir. -Eh… quiero decir, puedes quedarte en la habitación de Al y mía. Siempre tenemos una cama para Al aunque él no duerma así que puedes dormir ahí… en la cama de Al. De todas formas está encerrado.- Balbucea, esperando que Winry lo interrumpa de su embarazoso despliegue.

-¿No puedo conseguirme mi propio dormitorio?.- pregunta con humildad.

-Todos están muy ocupados en estos momentos. Es probable que no tengan tiempo para buscarte un cuarto.- Se levanta y agarra su maleta así ella no tendrá otra opción más que seguirlo. -Vamos.-

Winry lo sigue apresurada mientras él se dirige a su habitación. Esta vez tiene que recontar la tabla periódica descendiendo el número de la masa anatómica antes de calmarse lo suficiente como para mirarla.

Abre la puerta y deposita su maleta adentro antes de dejarla entrar. -Voy a esperar afuera mientras te cambias.-

-Gracias.- Ella lo empuja, pero él no levanta su mirada.

La puerta se cierra con un suave click. Ed se apoya sobre ella y suspira. Lleva su mano de automail cerca de su rostro en un esfuerzo para enfriar sus ardientes mejillas. De verdad quiere hablar con Al, pero teme dejar a Winry a solas con Kimbley acechando los pasillos. Toda la situación se le está yendo con rapidez de las manos y no tiene ni la menor idea de cómo actuar.

La puerta se abre de repente y Ed se tropieza del susto. Winry se ríe mientras él recupera su equilibrio, pero parecía más una risa nerviosa más que graciosa.

Él le frunce su ceño, pero sólo porque le es más fácil estar enojado con ella que estar caminando a su alrededor como sobre cascarones. Ella le rueda sus ojos y se sienta en la cama de Al para peinarse.

No era como si Winry nunca hubiese visto a Ed en ropa interior antes y no era como si él hubiese tenido vergüenza… pero en un cuarto tan pequeño de pronto tiene _mucha_ vergüenza de lucirse frente a ella con sólo un par de boxers de algodón. Como último recurso decide vestirse con su boxers y una vieja remera gris. Después de todo, hace frío en el norte; tiene sentido que use un poco más de lo habitual.

Se voltea sólo para encontrar que ella aún se sigue peinando, su atención está ocupada en otra cosa. Con un suspiro se acuesta y se tapa, pensando que esto no será tan incómodo como había sospechado en un principio.

Winry se termina de peinar y guarda su peine. -¿Te molestaría si les diera una hojeada a mis notas?.- Pregunta, pescando su diario en su maleta.

Ed la mira de arriba a abajo. Su pijama tiene un top que alrededor de su cuello es holgado y puede mirar con facilidad debajo de éste si ella se agacha. Desvía la vista con rapidez murmurando que podía dormir con la luz prendida y se gira. Si podía quedarse dormido, la mañana vendría y podría dejar todo esto atrás.

Parecía ser poco después que Ed se encuentra despertándose. Recordaba algunos flashes y colores, y supone que debe estar despertándose de un sueño. La luz que está encima de la cama de Al aún está prendida. Mira sobre sus hombros para encontrar dormida a Winry. Ella está acostada boca arriba, sus notas de automail mojadas bajo sus pómulos.

Ed bufa divertido. Es bueno saber que él no era el único en sucumbir ante el sueño mientras estudia.

Lo más silenciosamente posible, se destapa y se acerca a la cama de Winry. Se debate en tratar o no de sacar el libro sin despertarla, pero al final mueve su hombro con gentileza.

Winry frunce su ceño, quejándose mientras la sacude un poco. Bosteza mientras abre sus ojos, viendo borroso y buscando la cosa que la despertó. Mira a Ed quién está sentado en el otro lado de su cama.

-Encuentro las páginas baboseadas cuando hago eso.- Ed no sabe por qué se molesta en susurrar. No hay nadie más en la habitación y las paredes son lo bastantes gruesas para evitar que se oyera. Aún así, parecía lo más correcto de hacer.

-¡Oh, no!.- Winry gimotea, aplanando las páginas mojadas con su mano. Se sienta.

Ed se ríe un poco bajo de ella, riéndose más fuerte cuando lo mira. -Entonces ¿estás aprendiendo bastante sobre automail del clima frío?.- Ni siquiera está interesado, pero es bueno reírse otra vez. Es bueno estar así de cerca con Winry sin tener que preocuparse de quién estuviera mirando.

-Sí- Bosteza. -Es en realidad muy interesante... bien, por lo menos para mí.-

-Creo que es algo interesante.-

Winry lo mira con suspicacia. -¿Lo haces?.-

-Bueno… no, no en realidad, pero no quiero que mi brazo se agarrote de nuevo así que…-

Winry no necesita mucho incentivo cuando se refería a hablar de automail. Lanzó una perorata sobre controladores e hidráulica, aleación y aceite. Se pregunta si él es así cuando se trata de alquimia; todo fuego y pasión.

_-Amas a Winry, ¿no?.-_

Se sonroja mientras las palabras de Hawkeye hacen eco en su mente una vez más. La palma de su verdadera mano está transpirando y su corazón latiendo, pero de verdad, esto sólo era el resultado del estrés. No tiene nada que ver con la corta distancia con Winry o la forma en que continuamente lame su labio inferior mientras habla.

-así que creo voy a buscarte un nuevo lubricante para tu brazo. Sé que es probable que no uses muy seguido el automail para el clima frío, pero creo que lo valdrá.- Termina de hablar y lo mira con expectación.

Ed le parpadea. Había dejado de prestarle atención hacía bastante.

Ella niega con su cabeza. -No entendiste ni una palabra de lo que dije, ¿no?.-

-Eh…- intenta de acordarse de algo que se interesara. -Bueno, sé para que sirve el lubricante.-

Winry bufa ante su infortunada palabra.

Ed se ruboriza cuando el doble significado le es evidente. -¡Eso no es lo que quiero decir!.-

Winry suelta una carcajada.

Ed le rueda sus ojos. -Eres tan inmadura.-

Winry se ríe más alto. -¡Esa frase viniendo de ti!.-

-¿Qué se supone que _eso_ quiere decir?.-

Ella lo mira como si estuviera explicando algo increíblemente simple a alguien increíblemente tonto. -Ed, pasaste todo el día resoplando porque algunas personas estaban prestándome atención a mí.-

Ed se sonroja notablemente. -¡No estaba celoso de esos tipos!.-

-S… Sólo quiero decir que estabas celoso de que las personas estuviesen prestándome más atención a mí que al famoso "Alquimista de Acero".- Explica con quietud.

Ed la mira asombrado, su boca abriéndose y cerrándose como un pez atrapado.

Los ojos de Winry bajaron. -¿Estabas celoso?.- Lo mira, su labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes.

Ed todavía la mira boquiabierto, completamente ignorante de cómo arreglar la situación.

Winry continúa mirándolo, pero el joven puede observar que está acercándose más y más a él. Su corazón late con fuerza pero no puede moverse, no puede hablar.

Ella presiona sus labios en los suyos y el aliento de Ed se traba en su garganta. Quiere explicar que esto no era lo que tenía en mente cuando insistió en que se quedara en su dormitorio, pero ese pensamiento fue rápidamente olvidado cuando la mano de ella se desliza por su cuello y su lengua se precipita en chupar su labio inferior.

Con rapidez, él se vuelve más valiente que ella, su mano de automail serpenteando en su cintura, apretándola contra él, mientras su mano izquierda está en camino a su mejilla.

Aún así es Winry quien hace el próximo movimiento. Ella es la que cruza la barrera y desliza sus manos debajo de su camisa para acariciar su espalda y su pecho. Ed obedece mientras ella tira del dobladillo de su remera y se la saca.

Él la mira mientras los ojos de ella contemplan su cuerpo. Su corazón martilla su pecho mientras él se sube a la cama y la besa de nuevo, con lentitud acostándola debajo suyo. De alguna manera terminaron en el pie de la cama, pero Ed no cree que en realidad importe en una situación como ésta.

Tenía que dejar de besarla para desabrochar los botones de su pijama, su mente nublada por la lujuria e incapaz de hacer todo a la vez. La parte más complicada se cumple, así que empieza a besarla de nuevo mientras ambos combinan sus esfuerzos en librarse de la ropa que les quedaba.

Ed no está exactamente seguro como toda esta cosa funciona. Tiene una vaga idea, pero no era como si en realidad hubiese tenido tiempo de estudiarlo con profundidad. Parece que Winry sabe de esto, ella le susurra algunas cosas, le da codazos cuando se equivoca, pero de algún modo todavía parecía que es Ed quien está dirigiendo. Va más o menos de la manera que él quiere, pero Winry aún jadea contra su cuello y se aferra a sus hombros así que asume que ella también está disfrutándolo.

Se acaba tal vez demasiado pronto, pero realmente, ambos son jóvenes e inexpertos, era de esperarse. La mira, su corazón aún late con furia y jadea como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Ella le sonríe, jadeando de la misma forma y peina una hebra de cabello de su cara.

Él besa su frente antes de colapsar en su cuello, suspirando con felicidad. Sentía su risa más que oírla mientras ella envuelve sus hombros con un brazo y usa el otro para que sus dedos acaricien su pelo.

Siente el subir y bajar de la respiración de ella debajo suyo e intenta mantenerse despierto lo más posible para recordar detalladamente la sensación de estar al lado de ella, el gentil tirón de sus dedos acariciando su cabello, el exacto aroma de su cuello, pero eventualmente el sueño lo envuelve y estas sensaciones abrazan sus sueños.

Se despierta más temprano que ella. Durante la noche la joven se había escurrido de su abrazo o tal vez él se había movido, de cualquier modo está acostada a su lado en el borde de la cama. Mechones de pelo habían caído en su rostro y sus labios están apenas abiertos. Ed no puede acordarse de haber visto alguna vez a Winry así. Había visto tantas emociones aparecer en su rostro pero esa expresión de paz era completamente nueva para él.

Por alguna razón esto lo pone nervioso, incluso asustado. Se supone que debe protegerla… pero en realidad la ha puesto en mayor peligro. Los homúnculos lo tenían bajo su control por completo cuando creyeron que ella sólo era una amiga, pero ahora que son… ¿qué?. ¿Novios?. ¿Amantes…?.

El estomago de Ed se revuelve cuando empieza a darse cuenta que haberse dejado llevar por las hormonas y la lujuria sólo han puesto a Winry en un mayor peligro. Quería tenerla cerca para protegerla pero eso sólo aumenta el precio de su cabeza.

Se sienta, la palma de su mano izquierda está sudando mientras trata de formular un plan.

-¿Ed?.-

Se sobresalta cuando Winry lo llama. Mirando sobre su hombro la encuentra apoyada en su codo, la sábana está envuelta en sus pechos.

-Ed, ¿estás bien?.-

Se veía nerviosa. Está sonrojándose de nuevo.

Tiene que desviar la mirada. Ya no puede mirarla a la cara mientras se da cuenta que para protegerla va a tener que lastimarla.

-¿Ed…?.-

-Perdón.- Su voz es dura y suena extraña, incluso para él.

-¿Perdón?.-

Oye el resorte crujir mientras ella se sienta. Apoya una mano en su hombro y él se sobresalta.

-¿Ed?.- Su voz se rompe un poco mientras empieza a darse cuenta de lo que quería decir.

-Lo de anoche… fue…- Respira hondo. -Fue un error.-

Escucha como aspira con fuerza y la mira para ver como las lágrimas amenazan derramarse de sus ojos. Desvía la mirada otra vez, odiándose por romper su promesa y hacerla llorar una vez más.

No puede mirarla mientras se levanta para vestirse, no puede soportar ver el sufrimiento y el dolor en sus ojos. Pero de verdad, es lo mejor. Prefiere tenerla con vida y odiándolo que muerta y amándolo. Es lo mejor.

* * *

Fic original de _**Zuppi**_ traducido con su autorización.

Edición hecha por _**Laberinto de Cristal**_.

_**N/A:**__ Realmente debo disfrutar torturar al pequeño enano (aunque me imagino que Winry tampoco se queda atrás en este fic); debería escribir un fic con un final feliz donde compense mi malvado pasado con ambos, pero pareciera que tengo un bloqueo mental cuando se trata de tratar bien a esos dos. Oh, bien…_

**N/T:** ¡Hola! :D ya volví de nuevo con una nueva traducción, espero que la hayan disfrutado n.n Este fic me costó bastante trabajo traducir porque estaba escrito en presente, ¡además que era un lime!. mi primer lime se siente orgullosa (?) Como la vez anterior, pienso traducirles sus reviews a _**Zuppi**_.

Nos veremos de nuevo en el próximo capítulo de Parent's Responsibility, sino en otra traducción.

Bye.

_11/04/2008 Editado para corregir algunas cosas y cambiar las comillas por los guiones. Muchísimas gracias a **Adezmerize** por hacermelo saber n.n_


End file.
